RapidStrike CS-18
The RapidStrike CS-18 is a Nerf blaster that was released on September 1 , 2013 under the N-Strike Elite series. It requires four "C" batteries to be operated. It comes packaged with a clear eighteen dart clip, eighteen Elite Darts, and instructions. Details The RapidStrike CS-18 is a fully-automatic clip system blaster. It features five tactical rails: one on the carrying handle, one on top, one underneath, and one on each side of the blaster. It also has an integrated, adjustable shoulder stock, a small flip-up iron sight on top of the barrel, with a rear aperture sight built into the carry handle. There are four strap points: one on the end of the handle, two on the end of the tactical rail, and one above the muzzle. Like other N-Strike Elite blasters, its clip release button is located in front of the firing trigger and its acceleration trigger. The barrel of the RapidStrike is rifled, similar to the Retaliator barrel extension. It is compatible with barrel extensions. Due to the barrel extension connector being a separate piece of plastic from the main barrel, it can loosen up, resulting in a loose-fitting barrel extension. It is incompatible with the Longstrike barrel extension, due to inner barrel supports. The speed of the RapidStrike's flywheels has two stages. The slowest stage occurs when the acceleration trigger is pulled; the second, faster stage occurs while both triggers are pulled. This cures the problem in other flywheel blasters where rapid fire decreases the flywheel speed and reduces range. The change in speeds can be heard when the clip is empty. It advertises a firing range of up to seventy-five feet (twenty-three meters). Official description History The RapidStrike released early in the Philippines in May of 2013, due to the release error on the part of the distributor. It was re-released in 2014 with improved Elite XD internals and a white, blue, grey, and orange color scheme; this re-release was shown off at the 2014 Toy Fair. In 2018, the RapidStrike was re-released with a new color scheme and additional accessories as the AccuStrike Series Stratohawk. Color schemes The RapidStrike CS-18 has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike Elite (blue, orange, black, and gray) *Elite XD (blue, white, black, and orange) *"Orange-stock" Elite XD (blue, white, black, and orange, with unpainted stock) Modification The RapidStrike is commonly modified to be smaller and "minimized" through the removal of most of the front half of the blaster. Voltage modification is also popular with the RapidStrike, to increase rate of fire and improve overall performance. Value packs A value pack named the "RapidStrike CS-18 Rapid Reload Pack" (labeled as a "Double Your Darts and Clips" pack in Europe) contains the RapidStrike CS-18, two clear eighteen dart clips, and thirty-six Elite Darts. This pack is exclusive to Walmart stores in the United States and to Müller stores in Germany. Trivia *It is most likely the spiritual successor to the Stampede ECS, due to various similarities between the two blasters, such as its abundance of tactical rails and fully automatic capability. *Around the time of the blaster's release, the official Nerf page on Facebook boasted that the RapidStrike could unload its clip in 5.62 seconds (roughly 3.2 darts a second). This time is reported to have come from a Nerf-produced video of the RapidStrike which was officially timed during testing phase, though RapidStrike commercials just round it back off to six seconds. *When the RapidStrike is in its smallest form (the stock is collapsed and no barrel extensions are equipped), it is the same length as the Rampage. *On the box for the Mission App Tactical Rail Mount, it features a RapidStrike which, oddly enough, features a white stripe instead of an orange one. **This white stripe was later introduced as the Elite XD version of the blaster. *''The Ultimate Nerf Blaster Book'' misspells the blaster as the Rapidstrike CS-18 and the Rapid Strike CS-18. Gallery Rapidstrikeaim.jpg|A Nerf model aiming the RapidStrike. Rapidstrikebox.jpg|The packaging for the RapidStrike CS-18. RapidstrikeBonus.jpg|The packaging for the RapidStrike CS-18 Rapid Reload Pack Bonus. 15615753_Alt01.jpg|The packaging for the RapidStrike CS-18 Special Value Double Your Darts & Clips. Official videos NERF N Strike Elite RapidStrike The Waterfall NERF Stunts - The Toss Up with N-Strike Elite RapidStrike CS-18 ft. Dude Perfect NERF Stunt The Moving Target with N-Strike Elite RapidStrike CS-18 Perfect Shots CN Nerf Rapid Strike Commercial Nerf UK TV Advert 2013 “Nerf N-Strike Elite Rapidstrike CS-18 Blaster” References External links * * pl:Rapidstrike CS-18 ru:Rapidstrike CS-18 pt:Rapidstrike CS-18 Category:Hasbro blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Elite blasters Category:Automatic blasters Category:Clip system blasters Category:Flywheel system blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Discontinued blasters Category:Barrel extension-compatible blasters Category:Blasters with tactical rails